Como Fue que Fue
by Jeremie McGee
Summary: La vida de estos jovenes estuvo ligada por la suerte. Ellos apenas se conocian, pero el destino forjó sus suertes, y sus destinos se unieron para siempre. Pero como se forjo el lazo, permanecia un misterio hasta ahora...
1. Prologo: El piso de los Dormitorios

Hola gente, generalmente suelo escribir fics y no los termino, pero este tengo unos cuantos capítulos ya escritos, asique prometo no decepcionar.

Tiene una dedicatoria a Aelita's-chan, a quien le debo unas cuantas "muchas gracias", gracias por ser quien es y gracias por haberme introducido al mundo de Code Lyoko.

No poseo Code Lyoko.

Prologo: El piso de los dormitorios.

Un chico rubio de unos 14 años se encontraba sentado al frente de su computadora en la habitación de la Academia en donde asistía a clases de día y parte de la tarde, y donde vivía el resto de las horas. Él había comenzado un diario de su autoría por un proyecto de robots, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a escribir una entrada más. Revisando el calendario de su computadora, vio que su fecha era 7 de octubre del año 2005. Se dispuso a escribir sin más idas ni vueltas:

"7/10/2005.

Diario de Jeremie Belpois. Academia Kadic.

En mi búsqueda aparecen nuevos elementos, como esta aparición de elementos en una fábrica automotor de Renault abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.

"La fábrica había sido abandonada hace 12 años atrás por la empresa desde que la empresa decidió mover su fábrica a otra parte más afuera de la ciudad. Desde ese entonces, la fábrica ha permanecido en pie, sin haber dejado rastro de las actividades allí realizadas", según el diario local, en un artículo acerca de la vieja fábrica.

Realmente no entiendo por qué habrían de dejar rastros de la actividad realizada. Solo espero que hayan dejado materiales para mi proyecto.

Este es un buen lugar para realizar la búsqueda de lo que necesito. Sin embargo, tendré que demorar esta búsqueda hasta el próximo domingo 09, cuando mis deberes como estudiante de la Academia no consuman el tiempo necesario para explorar lo que se supone que es una fábrica de amplias dimensiones. He bajado los planos de Internet, y hay algunas incongruencias en los mismos. Los planos necesitan una actualización.

Fin de la Entrada."

Miro el reloj del ordenador una vez más. Perplejo ante el descubrimiento de la tardía hora, se fue a dormir inmediatamente, esperando con ansias ver que encontraría en dicha fábrica. Y sin lugar a dudas, sin esperar con lo que se iba a encontrar. ¿Qué era lo que iba a encontrar? ¿Qué esperaba?

En una habitación del piso de los hombres, otro chico de la edad de Jeremie se encontraba ordenando su habitación, la cual sería motivo de inspección por parte del profesor de Educación Física, Jim Morales. Si bien Ulrich Stern era uno de los estudiantes varones más ordenados, jamás llegaría a complacer las exigencias del profesor, quien no mostraba mucho aprecio por el chico. Pero las cosas cambian y como Ulrich entró en el equipo de futbol de la Academia en el momento justo debido a su buen rendimiento, esto hizo cambiar la opinión de Jim y de pasar de ser un estudiante mediocre a un buen estudiante en su materia. Una vez que terminó de limpiar y ordenar su ropa y útiles escolares, se oyó un leve golpe a la puerta.

Ulrich abrió la puerta, y se encontró con Jim. Jim es una persona bastante grande de cuerpo, producto de años de entrenamiento en educación física y competencias en toda la nación, entre otras cosas.

-Stern, veo que has limpiado la habitación. No sé cómo lo haces, pero eres un ejemplo a seguir por todos los varones. Claro, no eres tan ordenado como Belpois, pero es un avance.

-¿Qué quieres?, Ulrich respondió de mala gana ante la comparación con el mejor alumno en noveno grado, Belpois.

-Tu padre ha llegado, Stern. Quiere verte, está hablando ahora con el director Delmas.

-Genial. ¿Algo más?

-No. Eeeh, si, Stern, prepara la habitación porque quizás tengas nuevo compañero. Nada definitivo, tan solo rumores. Y no olvides que las clases de Penkak Skilak comienzan el lunes. Ya hay alguien inscripto, no falles.

-Gracias Jim, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber. Me has alegrado el día, dijo Ulrich, sarcásticamente.

Jim dio media vuelta y se fue. Ulrich se puso a estudiar, solamente atormentado por el problema que traería la próxima conversación con su padre. Pero su concentración en el estudio se terminó en el mismo momento en el que escucho a dos voces aproximarse a su habitación en el piso de los dormitorios.


	2. Prologo: La Dama de Negro

Antes de continuar, Moon-9215, esto quizás no es un reescrito del despertar de Xana, aunque uno de los capítulos será eso, justamente, el despertar de Xana, según como yo lo hubiese escrito. Digamos que toma espacio desde antes del despertar de Xana hasta Teddygodzilla, el primer capitulo de la primera temporada. Espero que lo disfrutes y agradezco que me preguntes acerca de mi fic.

Prologo: La dama de Negro.

Yumi Ishiyama es lo que el resto de las chicas de la Academia consideraría una chica rara. Sus vestimentas, a pesar de no ser anticuadas, son de color negro. Siempre negros. No variaba el color. Ni su cabello, que resulta ser del mismo color de su vestimenta.

Era una chica rara para todos, nadie la entendía, era una chica poco sociable y no tenía interés alguno en quedarse en el colegio para actividades extra-áulicas o carecía de interés en quedarse en la biblioteca. Siempre se iba a su casa apenas terminaran las clases. Preocupaba hasta los profesores de la Academia, porque Ishiyama es una buena alumna que tiene ese problema de inexpresión, de aislamiento social. Sin embargo, sus padres y su hermano menor siempre responden lo mismo: "Ella es así."

Pero resulta ser que no la conocen. Resulta ser que ella llegó de su Japón natal a Francia, un país que no la recibió exactamente con los brazos abiertos. Sufrió mucho haber llegado a un país en donde su lengua es prácticamente cosa de otro mundo, donde sus costumbres eran motivo de risa en la cafetería de la Academia y donde el nuevo lenguaje fue un factor importante para ella. Ella, a diferencia de sus padres, no dominaba tan bien el idioma francés. No lo hacía, simplemente le costaba mucho y utilizaba palabras de su idioma para cubrir las falencias del francés. La situación hizo que aprendiera el idioma, pero a costas de llevarse bien con todos. ¿Cómo podía ella entablar una conversación decente con alguien si se le reía o si no le entendía?

Eso pasó hace 4 años. Ahora Yumi es una chica, más que chica una señorita. Las costumbres que había aprendido desde su niñez contrastaban constantemente con las costumbres de las chicas de su clase, lo cual hacía más grande las diferencias entre ella y los demás.

En fin, Yumi era el bicho raro de la Academia, hasta que un rubio de lentes y un chico de remera verde y pantalones color beige le ayudaron con una chica que la estaba provocando. Y allí supieron que debían molestar a alguien más.

Yumi, mientras camina a su casa después de un viernes de clase, recuerda esa pelea. No por que peleó con esa ex-compañera, si no por uno de los dos chicos que la defendió. El. ¿Quién es él? La pregunta tortura a Yumi con el hecho de averigüe quien es el. Ella conoce poco y nada de él. Quizás este sea el momento de empezar a cambiar, pensó Yumi.

Quizás era tiempo de cambiar.


	3. Capitulo 1: Investigaciones Peligrosas

Capítulo 1: Investigaciones Peligrosas.

Las dos voces se hacían dueños del pasillo del piso de los dormitorios de los hombres. Dos hombres entablaban una conversación, luego se escuchó un golpe en una puerta.

Ulrich reconoció inmediatamente las dos voces, una, era la del Director Delmas, autoridad máxima de la institución, y la otra, era la voz de su padre. La voz de su padre solo significa que los problemas familiares comenzarán apenas…

Tocaron la puerta. Y un Ulrich resignado pudo hacer nada excepto arrastrar los pies, dirigirse cabizbajo a la puerta. Abrió de mala gana y dijo:

- Hola padre.

La noche llegó en Kadic, sin lugar a dudas. Los movimientos de los pasillos y de las afueras de Kadic son nulos. Las reglas son claras: Ningún chico en el pasillo de las chicas, ninguna chica en el pasillo de los chicos, menos en las habitaciones, a excepción de ser día y la puerta completamente abierta. El Profesor de Educación Física, Jim Morales es el encargado de hacer las rondas en los pasillos para evitar que los alumnos anden rondando por ahí. Usualmente suele ser muy torpe y algún que otro alumno se escapa, pero Jim termina ganando y les descubre.

Hay alguien más que no está durmiendo en la noche, pero no en la Academia. Cerca de la academia, Yumi Ishiyama se encuentra despierta, mirando a las estrellas fijamente a través de su ventana que da a un pequeño patio con unos árboles y arbustos en su casa. Piensa y piensa constantemente, comienza a imaginar, esperando que el sueño la haga rendir y caer en un profundo sueño que la aleje de la realidad y de la pequeña tortura que es su vida.

Yumi Ishiyama es lo que cualquier persona en la Academia consideraría. Una chica que no respondía a los estandartes de vestimenta y menos de moda. Era un bicho raro, como alguna compañera apodó por ahí en los pasillos de Kadic durante los recreos. Lo raro que paso después fue que esa chica apareció con marcas y golpes al otro día. Desde ese día, Yumi se ganó por las malas el respeto de sus compañeras.

Su familia no tenía idea de que pasaba en la vida de Yumi. Ni su hermano, quien estaba muy ocupado jugando videojuegos y ocasionalmente molestaba a su hermana. Su padre debe trabajar muchas horas y su madre realiza los quehaceres de la casa, como en una familia normal.

Pero a Yumi no le importa mucho su familia. Los quiere mucho, pero no quiere pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, porque sentía que no la querían, que daba lo mismo si estaba o no, claro, a excepción de cuando rompía las reglas.

Los ojos de Yumi cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio. Claro, le tomo una hora y media poder dormir. Yumi estaba cansada y su sueño le traería una sensación que antes no había sentido.

-¿QUÉ?

El rubio de lentes despertó extrañado ante un sueño que había tenido, había tenido una pelea con su padre, como la que tuvo cuando tenía 10 años. Pero la pelea no había sido la suya, si no que su mente en un sueño hacía que las palabras de Stern y su padre estaban teniendo. Se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Belpois! ¿Adónde cree que va?

La voz de Jim se escuchó por todo el pasillo del piso. Jeremie murmuró algo y cerró su puerta. Y allí estaba, solo, en su habitación, atrapado, sin nada que hacer. La tarea claro, pero no quería enfrentarse a ese informe de Literatura todavía. Miró el reloj y descubrió que ni siquiera había pasado la medianoche.

Se sentó en la silla de la computadora, esperando que se le ocurra alguna idea descabellada para pasar la noche, ya que pierde fácilmente el sueño con la computadora. Y descubrió que si tenía algo para hacer esa noche.

En la investigación que había empezado, había descubierto un programa bastante particular, ya que Jeremie intento catalogarlo, descifrar cual era el verdadero sentido del mismo. En pocas palabras, no pudo. Parecía incompleto, su utilidad era nula, tenía símbolos extraños y no respondía a ningún comando que escribiera. Lo intentó todo, busco archivos pero ninguno era accesible.

A Jeremie se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza. Los datos no son accesibles por una razón, pero las ideas de Jeremie se vieron interrumpidas…

- ¡Belpois! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Deje de jugar a Sherlock Holmes, no hay nada que investigar...

Jim siguió hablando, pero _¿Cómo es posible que Jim sepa que estoy investigando?_

- No estoy haciendo nada…

- No me tome de tonto Belpois, lo sé todo…

¿Y? ¿Qué tal gente? ¿Les gusta, no les gusta? Háganmelo saber, yo quiero mejorar y no sé qué mejorar, pásenme algún review. Espero poder actualizar pronto, así pueden seguir disfrutando leer tanto como yo escribir.


End file.
